


What Happiness is to You

by Noworriessmile



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noworriessmile/pseuds/Noworriessmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CANWNT vs USWNT game. Erin misses home and Ella can't wait for her get come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erin - 11hrs 15min

3:29am. Erin's internal clock went off and she blindly stretched out her arm, turning off the alarm before it could blare that horrendous sound. Erin wiped the sleep from her eyes. _Whoever invented that noise must have only one goal in life: to tick-off as many people as possible first thing in the morning._ It drove her up the wall. 

But it wasn’t worth dwelling on. _11 hrs 15min, 11 hrs 15min…_ This was her motivation. Surprisingly, Erin had never been a morning person, but she soldiered on, climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower. She had already packed her carry-on the night before and arranged a car to pick her up and take her to the airport at 4:30am. She willed the drive to go faster, even though it wouldn’t make a difference, her flight still wasn’t going to leave until 6:00am. 

Erin’s knees bounced as she rode in the backseat. She couldn’t wait to get home to her girl. The game was the best result to date. They had led for most of the match; the most since the Olympic semifinals and Canada was closing the deficit. _We were so close, the next match is ours, one more match and the Americans are ours._ Erin’s thoughts we cut short as her phone went off in her pocket…

Because I’m happy  
Clap along if your feel  
Like a room without a roof  
Because I’m happy  
Clap along if you feel  
Like happiness is the truth  
Because I’m happy  
Clap along if you know  
What happiness is to you

Erin couldn’t help but smile; she loved this song, because she knew what happiness was to her. “Hey Baby, good morning. What are you doing up so early.” 

“I couldn’t sleep, it’s not the same without you here.”

“I know Babe, I don’t sleep well without you in my arms either. But at least you have Max to keep you company!” Erin tried her best to hold back a laugh.

Ella groaned into her pillow, “Babe, there is a reason he doesn’t sleep with us. He’s worse than me!”

Erin burst out laughing, “Now you know how I feel.”

“There’s no way I’m as bad as him! If I hadn’t gotten so desperate I never would have—“

An idiot cut off Erin’s driver and honked the horn, yelling a slue of profanities at the other drive. Erin tried her best to cover the phone, but cringed at the scene unfolding before her.

“Erin what was that? Wait, where are you? I thought your flight didn’t leave till 8:00am?”

“Whoa, too many questions. That was just the TV, I think they’re doing a traffic report or something.”

“They allow cursing on TV in Canada?” 

Erin had to think fast, “Uh-huh, there are different zoning laws her.” _What? That didn’t even make sense._ Luckily for her Ella was still too groggy to fully comprehend her response. 

“Oh, okay.”

Erin quickly changed the subject. “But, yes. My flight leaves at 8:00am, which will put me in Houston at 7:15pm. Can you still pick me up?”

“Of course Babe. I’ve planned my whole day around it. I should be there about 6:30pm.”

“I would just wait until the arrival time, I checked a bag and all ( _That was another lie._ ), plus the flights never arrive on time. I don’t want you to be stuck in the airport all evening.” Erin needed to stall her. The last thing she wanted was for them to miss each other in transit. 

Ella huffed into the phone. “You’re right. With your luck they’ll probably loose your bag and you’ll end up standing in the baggage claim line for an hour while they try to find your luggage.”

“Well let’s not go that far. I happen to be rather fond of my clothes, thank you very much. That would break my heart!” 

“Oh, trust me I know. Remember when I spilt BBQ sauce on that sailboat tank? I thought you were going to be kill me in the middle of the restaurant!”

“Alright, lets not bring that up. It’s still too soon. That was a sad day.” 

“Oh, my gosh Erin. If you’re this sensitive about a shirt I can’t imagine how protective you’re going to be over our kids.” 

Erin’s brow flew up; eyes widened and jaw slightly dropped. They had never talked about kids before. 

_Oh shoot… Did I really just say that? Why do I always keep talking?_ Ella pushed the phone away and groaned into her pillow, mentally berating herself for not stopping while she was ahead.

Erin could hear Ella’s “subtle” dilemma on the other end of the phone and couldn’t help but smile. Erin definitely wanted to talk about kids, but now wasn’t the right time. So, she decided to bail her out. Erin raising her voice into the phone, “Babe, you still there?... Ella?...”

Ella’s head popped up. “Ya, I’m still—“

“Oh good, I think I lost you there for a second. I should have waited to get in the elevator until after we hung-up. What were you saying? The last thing I heard was you bring up that ever so painful memory of you ruining my favorite tank and calling me sensitive.” Erin couldn’t help but smile as she waited to see how Ella would respond.

In true Ella fashion, she fumbled over her words for a painfully long time before responding with, “Ya, that’s it.” 

“Alright great, now I can relive that memory for the next…” Erin tried to do some quick math in her head. “Thirteen plus hours on the flight.”

“Sorry Babe, I told you I’d find you another one.” Ella really did feel badly about ruining her shirt, she knew Erin didn’t joke about her clothes. To say she was “rather fond” of them majorly understating the situation. 

The driver was pulling up to the curb at the airport. “Hey Ella, I have to catch a cab if I’m going to make it to the airport on time. I’ll call you when I land?”

“Sure, I’ll see you soon. Love you. Fly safe.” 

“I love you too Babe, try to get some rest before tonight.” With that Erin hung up and just in time. The driver opened Erin’s door and the car was immediately flooded with the sounds of horns, airplanes, rolling luggage and people yelling. _I would have had a heck of a time explaining that._ Erin grabbed her bag, made it through security in record time, boarded her flight and took off without delay. _11hrs 15min…11hrs 15min…_ Her flight time was the last thing that went through her mind as she drifted off to sleep. 

The travel gods must have been smiling down on Erin. She landed on time in Dallas, made her connection and even had a nice tailwind on her flight to Houston, which pushed their arrival time up from 5:15pm to just before 5:00pm. This was perfect. It’d take her thirty minutes to get home and Ella wasn’t expecting her flight to land until 7:15pm. Erin would be home by 5:30pm, two-hours early.


	2. Ella - Counting the Minutes

Ella had been going stir-crazy all morning. She tried her best to go back to sleep after getting off the phone with Erin, hoping just the sound of her voice would calmed her enough to be able to drift back off to sleep. But it was no use, after wasting an hour tossing and turning in the bed; constantly fighting with Max to find a comfortable position she gave up and got out of bed. Ella took Max outside to do his business and then went back inside to start cleaning the apartment. 

_Dang, that only took little over an hour…Now what?...Laundry!_ Ella never thought she’d be excited to do laundry, but anything was better than sitting and watch the clock. After cleaning her and Erin’s clothes she moved onto the sheets and towels. _Ugh, it’s only 10:00am…_

Ella had been debating weather to cook dinner for Erin or not, but eventually decided against it. Erin loved to cook no matter how tired she was, but Ella knew her girl well. Nothing made Erin happier than a full fridge full of ingredients to experiment with. Ella put Max his playpen and headed out to the store. She may have gotten a little carried away exploring the organic section of the grocery store, grabbing the most absurd looking ingredients she could find. _She thinks she’s a genius in the kitchen…Alright, why not give her a challenge?_

Ella was both shocked and pleasantly surprised when she made it back home. It was already two o’clock! _Wow, that took longer than I thought. Well, I did stop off at that farmer’s market on the way home and then picked up some things from liquor store._ Ella let Max out of his playpen and pulled out the ciders and Corona she picked up for Erin to put in the fridge to chill. Erin rarely drank beer, because of the gluten, but she deserved a treat after her match, she had played so well. 

“Good thing I remembered the lime. The Prince can’t have her Corona without a wedge of lime can she Max?”

Max barked and ran back into the living room. 

Ella laughed, “Well at least someone understands my struggles.” 

She finished putting the rest of the groceries away and stood back to admire her handiwork. The fridge was stuffed, there wasn’t even room to stuff another chunk of gingerroot in the crisper. Ella was definitely pleased with herself, it was nearly three o’clock and she had gotten everything done she could think of, except… “O-H, M-A-X!” Ella hollered and her came running. 

Now this was love, Ella was going to singlehandedly was Max for Erin. If sleeping was a battle, Ella knew this was going to be an all-out war. Ella pick up Max and headed for the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later she immerged, victorious! 

Ella set him down. “See that wasn’t so bad was it Max?” 

Max immediately shook out his fir and ran to the living room to roll around on the carpet. 

“Now don’t mess up your bow! That was not easy to tie.” 

Ella had gone overboard. She had taken ribbons and tied an orange and blue bow to Max’s collar. She knew Erin was going to give her grief for putting a bow on a boy dog, but she didn’t care. Ella had always wanted to do it and now Erin wasn’t here to stop her. 

Ella checked her watch again and yawned. _Oh no, that’s the last thing I need. It’s just before 4:00pm. Alright, if Erin gets in at 7:15pm, that gives me about three hours to go for a run, do some drills and maybe even do some pull-ups before I have to shower and leave for the airport at 6:30pm._

Ella quickly changed and set off on her run, she was feeling overly ambitious and set out on a thirty minute run. Ella hated running, but it was essential. It always amazed her she could run for hours on the pitch, but tell her to go for a run and she dreaded every minute of it. _Man that was awful, but now the fun part!_

Ella set out her cones in the alley behind their home, grabbed a couple soccer balls and did ball handling drills for almost an hour. Satisfied with her work Ella checked her watch, 5:15pm. _Awesome, I have just enough time for pull-ups!_ Ella gathered her things and head back into the apartment. Had she not been so lost in her own world or had her music blasting through her ear buds, Ella would have easily heard or even seen the taxicab pulling into the end of the alley.


	3. Finally Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realize the italicized text wasn't coding properly when I transferred it over, but I've gone back and fixed it in the previous two chapters. They'll probably make a lot more since now. Sorry!

Erin thought she was anxious this morning, but now she literally felt like she was going to jump out of her skin if this cab didn’t get there soon. She pointed toward the alley for the taxi driver to turn. As he rounded the corner; Erin’s heart skipped a beat. “Stop!” Erin shouted, the driver jump and glared at her through the rearview mirror. “Sorry, just wait a second…please.” Erin halfheartedly smiled back.

Erin turned to look back down the ally and couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across her face as she watched Ella gathering the cones and jog back into their house, completely obvious of her presence. _God, I’ve missed her_.

“Okay, you can go.” Erin ushered the driver on, releasing a breath so hadn’t realized she was holding. _‘Kay, that was close._ She paid the drive and thanked him as she grabbed her bag and scooted out the door. Erin took a moment for herself and smiled at their house. _Finally, I’m home._ Just the thought of being close to Ella again caused the tension in her shoulders to lessen.

Ella put the cones in the laundry room, by the front door, walked down the hall and rounded the corner to the living room. “Hey, Max.” Ella paused her music and leaned down to let Max out of his playpen. “I know you hate it in there, but it’s necessary. I can’t have you undoing all my hard work before the Prince gets home.”

Max didn’t seem bothered he just wagged his tail and hopped up on the couch to stake his claim over his favorite spot.

Ella tugged at the helm of her tank. “People might give me grief for working out in the alley without a shirt on, but they have no case when it comes to the living room.” Ella pulled her shirt off and held it at her side.

Max just tilted his head to the side.

Ella laughed, “Good thing Mama is coming home today, cause our conversations are starting to fell a little one-sided.”

Max yawned and put his head down to nap.

“Exactly.” Ella blasted her music and turned back down the hall, throwing her shirt the rest of the way landing right in front of the laundry room door. She went to the closet and grabbed her pull-up bar leaning against the wall. It took every inch of her height to stretch the distance it took to hook the bar in place on their bedroom doorframe. _Ugh, why am I so vertically challenged!_ This was one of those little things Ella had unintentionally taken for granted, as Erin usually did this for her. With the bar in place Ella hopped up and began her repetitions.

Erin reached for the door handle taking one last deep breath. Her cheeks already hurt from smiling thinking about Ella’s reaction. She cracked open the door and slipped inside, setting down her bag and slipping off her shoes. Erin couldn’t help but smirk seeing Ella’s shirt at her feet. _Maybe she did see me._ Gingerly she made her way down the hall, but straightened up when she heard the familiar sound of Ella’s heavy breathing accompanied by the noise of her workout mix. _Should have known she’d still be going at it._

Max heard the floor creak, lifted his head and perked up seeing Erin across the room. He sprang up on his paws to run to Erin.

Erin quickly held her finger to her lips and motioned with her other hand for him to sit back down.

Max obeyed, promptly lying back down.

“Good boy.” Erin whispered across the room, then she saw it. _Seriously!_ She narrowed her eyes. _I should have known she’d put a bow on him as soon as she got the change._ Erin was pulled from her thoughts by Ella’s grunting. _Dang, soon she’ll only be able to wear my tanks._ Erin wasn’t going to complain though; Ella’s body was nothing short of impressive.

Ella’s biceps were absolutely burning, but she loved it. It was a good pain, because it was earned. Plus the aching in her arms was a welcome distraction from the ever-growing ache in her chest. _Less than two hours, then she’ll be home._ The thought made Ella loose her rhythm. She hung in the air for a moment allowing some of the lactic acid to be released from her muscles then pulled up again to switch grips.

Erin stood only a few steps behind Ella. Her jaw slightly dropped as we watched the contours of Ella’s back muscles becoming more pronounced. She hated to stop her greatly enjoying the view, but _this could go on forever_. Erin was overcome with the need to touch the body before her. She took another step closer and reached out to touch Ella’s back, but paused right before they touched. _Shoot…I don’t want to scare her; I just wanted to surprise her…Erin smirked. Oh well, she’ll make me pay for it later._ Erin never complained though, she actually quite enjoyed Ella’s idea of a punishment.

As gently as she could, Erin reached out with both hands and rested them on either side of Ella’s waist. OH SHIT!


	4. I Make No Promises

Ella immediately lost her grip on the bar. No sooner had her feet touched the ground she swung around, using her entire body’s momentum to propel her right first through the air.

Erin’s eyes went wide; Ella’s first colliding with the left side of her ribs, hurling her to the ground clutching her side and gasping for air.

_OH MY GOD!_ “Erin!” Ella dropping to her knees, Erin was doubled over before her gritting her teeth and clutching her ribs in pain. “Erin! Erin, are you okay?...” She raised her voice eager for a response, “are you okay?”

Erin’s eyes flew opened whilst gasping to replenish the air that had been forcibly removed from her lungs.

“Erin! Baby, talk to me! I’m so sorry.” Tentatively Ella reached out resting her hand on her shoulder. She saw Erin’s lips moving, but couldn’t hear her. “What?...” she shouted back at Erin who pointed to her ear. “Oh, sorry.” Ella yanked out her headphones and tossed them aside. “Sorry Babe,” she whispered overcompensating for yelling at her moments ago.

“Ugh…” Erin groaned setting her jaw as she tried to get to her feet sucking in shallow breaths through gritted teeth.

“Here,” Ella went to her good side, the one she hadn’t just punched, “let me help you.” Erin leaned on her not fully trusting her legs as she led her to the couch. Ella gently lowered her down and knelt at Erin’s feet. “Baby talk to me. I’m so, so, so sorry. I didn’t know you were he--” Ella trailed off as the realization of the situation hit her.

Erin lifted her head letting the slightest smirked pulled at the corner of her mouth. “And there it is.” Erin choked out coughing at the dryness in her through and cursed under her breath at the searing pain shooting through her side.

Erin’s slue of profanities immediately refocused Ella’s attention. Instinctively, she reached out to place her hand atop Erin’s on her side. The tension in her own body released a little seeing Erin’s expression soften. 

Erin looked up to meet her eyes.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here? Whe—“

“Again with the questions.” Erin smirked and closed her eyes wincing at the pain shooting through her side.

“I’m so sorry Baby. I thought you were an intruder or something.” Ella put her hand to Erin cheek soothingly brushing her thumb along her cheekbone.

“I hope so, otherwise I’d say there are some unresolved issues we need to talk about,” smirking at her own joke. “On the other hand, at least now I don’t have to worry about you being home alone anymore.”

“Very funny Erin, but really I was terrified! The first thing that went through my mind was you, wishing you were here by my side to protect me.”

Erin raised her eyebrow sarcastically, “really?... That was the first thing.”

Ella bit her bottom lip and blushed, Erin knew her too well. “’Kay, maybe it was the second.” She brought her other hand up to the side of Erin’s face gently leaning forward to kiss her lips. They stayed like that for a moment as Ella worked to take away all the pain she’d caused.

With her free hand Erin tangled her fingers in Ella’s hair pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Erin kept up a feverish pace only releasing her lips when she felt Ella getting lost in the movement of their lips. Erin pulled back only slightly smirking at Ella’s parted lips and closed eyes. “I missed you.”

Ella’s lips curled into a smile as she opened her eyes to gaze into Erin’s.

“That’s more how I anticipated our reunion going,” they both laughed and Erin winced at the pain having forgotten about her recent injury. She saw the twinge of guilt on Ella’s face and was quick to peck her lips. “It’s okay Babe, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard.”

“You don’t have to tell me. Did you ever consider a boxing career?” Erin was always good at made light of any situation.

Ella couldn’t help but laugh, “No, but a girl’s got to be prepared. Besides you’re the dangerous one.”

Erin’s brow scrunched in confusion, waiting for further explanation.

“You’re the one with the white belt!”

They both laughed, but Erin’s was soon replaced by coughing. “Ella, you can’t make me laugh it hurts.”

“Sorry Babe,” Ella pecked her lips. “I guess I should just leave the room then,” she rose to her feet, just for effect and stepped back from the couch. “We both know I’m the funny one.”

Erin couldn’t help but grin; biting her lip she pulled Ella down onto her lap. She did her best to mask the pain, but it showed just the same.

Still giggling at her forwardness, Ella repeatedly pecked her lips asking once more, “are you sure you’re okay?”

Erin wrapped her arms round her waist pulling their bodies closer together. “I’ll be fine Babe, you forget I take hits everyday. I’m used to it.”

Ell gave her a pointed look, “there’s a difference and you know it, you take hits not punches.”

“True, but still,” Erin tightened her grip around her waist, ignoring the pain in her side. “Besides, I knew you were a fighter from the first day I met you.”

“Ha-Ha-Ha. You love it when I’m aggressive” Ella wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in, their faces only an inch apart, “don’t even try to deny it.”

“You’ll never hear a complaint from me,” Erin leaned in the final inch and captured her lips with her own.

Ella was started to get lost in the moment again until Erin hands rose from her hips to rise up her bare back. _Mmm_ _, I’ve missed those hands._ “Wait, you never answered my questions,” Ella asked, pulling back from Erin’s lips.

Erin was far too worked up to talk, but she would humor her, “my flight got in at 5:00pm and I took a taxi. I wanted to surprise you by coming home early. Anything else?” But Erin didn’t wait for an answer, pulling Ella back into a kiss. She felt Ella smiling against lips and failing to suppress a giggle. Erin pushed her back, “What?”

Ella was flat out laughing now.

As much as Erin loved to see Ella laugh she was growing tired of her interruptions. She smirked to herself, _this’ll work,_ using her nails she scratched down the length of Ella’s bare back.

Ella’s laugh caught in her throat, turning into a gasp as she looked down at Erin who was impatiently awaiting an answer. “Sorry Babe, I just can’t help it. You went through all this trouble to surprise me and you end up punched for all your troubles.”

Erin had to admit it was pretty funny, “well I’m glad you’re taking pleasure in my pain.”

Her expression turned into a guilty smile, “sorry.” Ella scooted closer on her lap so their bodies were pressed together, wrapping her around Erin’s shoulders, “I’m sure I can think of some ways to make you feel better though.”

With that Erin rose to her feet, grunting at the pain in her side, but refusing to give into it as she carried Ella into their bedroom. She sat down on the end of the bed still holding Ella in her arms. “Have I ever told you how hot you look when you workout in a sports bra,” she asked, running her lips down the side of Ella’s neck and exposed collarbone.

“You night have mentioned it,” Ella whispered, too preoccupied by the feeling of Erin’s lips on her bare skin.

Erin took the strap of her bra between her teeth, pulling back only to release it to snap against her skin. Ella slightly jumped and Erin couldn’t help but laugh.

Ella met her eyes and grinned seeing Erin’s smile, _I’ve missed that smile so much,_ “so that’s how you want to play it, alright.” She pushed Erin back into the bed.

Erin winced in pain, “Ella be careful it still hurts.”

She hovered overtop of her, “I make no promises.”

The look in Ella’s eyes was practically predatory and Erin knew she was going to be in for a rough night, but she wasn’t about to complain, she’d happily take whatever Ella was going to dish out.

They spent the next few hours rediscovering each other’s bodies and proved to one another just how much they were missed.


	5. More Ways Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, didn't think anyone really cared to read this. Hope you enjoy.

After a few hours of getting reacquainted, Ella and Erin were both exhausted, lying together, tangled amongst the sheets. Erin finally broke the silence, “So are we going to talk about Maxwell, or did you just think I wasn’t going to notice?”

Ella furrowed her brow; her mind was still clouded from recent events and was having a hard time processing. She lifted it off of Erin’s chest and responded, genuinely confused, “What? He’s fine.”

Erin arched her brow and looked to Ella, fighting hard to hold back a smirk. _She’s so cute when she’s confused_. “Nice try. Ella, you can’t put a bow on a boy dog.”

With that Ella’s mind snapped back into coherency, she had completely forgotten about the bow. She quickly tried to mask the look a recollection on her face and decided to deflect with sass. “Seriously?...after all of that” Ella motioned between their bodies and the bed. “Your first thought is Maxwell?” Ella was trying hard to fight the smile that was tugging at her lips.

Erin couldn’t help but laugh, amused by Ella’s quick retort. “It wasn’t my first thought but, I’d say within the top five.”

Ella was now intrigued, “top five? Hugh, and what were the other four?”

A mischievous grin crept across Erin’s face. “Maybe later. But really a bow, I thought we agreed no bows?”

Ella sat up on her elbow to look at Erin. “WE didn’t agree on anything. YOU said no bows. We agreed to disagree.”

Erin narrowed her eyes. She knew Ella was right and ultimately didn’t really care that much. The notion actually warmed her heart, because it showed just how fond Ella was of Maxwell. “Fine, I’ll let it go this once, but he’s not leaving the house looking like that.”

Ella laughed and nestled back into Erin’s side, placing a chaste kiss on Erin’s jaw. “Okay, just wait till you see him up close.” She felt Erin stiffen beneath her.

“You didn’t paint his toe nails did you, cause that’s ju—“ Erin was cut off by Ella’s gasp.

“That’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that? Next time,” Ella giggled.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her hand over her face Erin groaned. Ella snuck a peak up at Erin’s face and smiled at her frustration with herself for giving Ella the idea. She could tell Erin was about the protest so she enthusiastically changed the subject. “So, did you bring me anything?”

That got Erin’s attention, her hand flew down, straining her neck to look down at Ella. “What? Having me home isn’t enough?” Erin had in fact brought something back for her, but she wasn’t quite ready to give it to her, not yet.

Ella just lifted her head to meet Erin’s gaze and bit her lower lip between her teeth. Erin couldn’t help but smile at the way her eyes twinkling with excitement and optimism. _I could get lost in those eyes forever_. She let her head fall back onto the pillow, “you’re such a child,” she laughed.

Ella hopped up and swung her leg over Erin’s side, effectively straddling her, as she leaned over so her face was barely an inch above Erin’s. “Maybe, but you still love me.” Erin reached up and tickled at Ella’s sides, throwing her into a fit of giggles as she tried to squirm off of her.

“Erin stop!...Stop!...I can’t breath…I can’t breath…” Ella fought to get free but Erin was relentless.

“Obviously you can, because you’re talking.” Erin laughed, but stopped anyways, taking mercy on her like she always does. Ella stopped squirming and her body went limp atop Erin as she tried to catch her breath. Erin wrapped her arms securely around Ella and ran her hands up and down her back soothingly. Her weighted upon her chest was comforting and a happy reminder that she was home. Their peaceful moment was short lived as Erin’s stomach growled. Causing both girls to laugh.

“Hungry?” Ella knowingly asked.

Erin Nodded, “little bit, it’s been a while since I ate.” Then smirked, “but I’m sure you’re famished after your double today.”

 _Double? What is she talking about?_ “Hugh?” Ella asked as she rose up on her elbows to look at Erin.

“You know, I figured after your ball drills in the alley, pull-ups, a quick boxing session…” Erin’s smile grew wider at her own teasing. “And then this…” Erin gestured between the two of them as Ella had done earlier. “You’ve surely got to be hungry. Cause that’s like a double at the gym for you.”

Ella rolled her eyes before rolling off Erin and out of bed. As she headed towards the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder, “I also ran for thirty minutes.”

Erin wasn’t ready to drop the joke though, so she quickly followed behind into the bathroom. Ella was turning on the shower so she had to somewhat shout over the running water. “I’m sorry babe. I didn’t realize you had such a vigorous workout this afternoon. Had I known I would have taken it easy on you.” Erin smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Ella.

Ella just rolled her eyes once more and got in the shower. Shouting over the curtain, “as I recall you were the one struggling to keep up.” Ella didn’t hear a response and reached for the curtain to peer out and see if Erin was still in the bathroom, but squealed instead when the curtain was ripped back before she could grab hold of it.

Erin scowled at Ella; annoyed her joke had backfired, but couldn’t hide the small smile at the corner of her mouth. Ella laughed at her expression, but it quickly faded when her gaze fell down Erin’s side. “Oh my Gosh! Erin!” Ella reached out, placing her hands on Erin’s hips.

“What?” she welcomed the contact, but was confused until she followed Ella’s gaze to her ribs, “oh.”

“Erin, why didn’t you say anything? You’ve already bruised and badly.” Ella lightly trailed her fingers over the purplish-colored skin and cringed when Erin winced.

She tried to hide it, but Ella was right it didn’t look too good. “It’s not that bad, don’t worry about it Babe.” Erin knew Ella felt bad and didn’t want to make her feel worse than she already did.

Ella wasn’t buying it. “Nice try, but let’s try that again. This time without the lie.” Ella couldn’t take her eyes off her side as she tried to inspect her ribs.

Erin cleared her throat to cover another wince as Ella’s fingers moved along her side. “It’s nothing, really. I’ve had far worse Ella.” She put her hand under Ella’s chin and pulled her face up to meet hers. “Please don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Erin, we have a game in a couple days and you can’t even stand me touching your side without flinching. Don’t play this off as nothing.”

“Look there isn’t a whole lot we can do about it right now. I’ll ice it tonight and then tomorrow I’ll have the trainers look at it. Okay?”

Defeated, Ella nodded in agreement, “Fine, but first thing in the morning.”

Erin grinned and leaned in, sweetly kissing Ella’s lips. “Good, now that that’s settled, how about I join you.”

Ella eyes grew wide and she jerked back, “oh no! I’m not taking any chances of hurting you even more. We’ll be taking separate showers.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you won’t hurt me.” Erin replied trying once again to capture Ella’s lips again with her own.

Ella just pulled back further, “Evidence to the contrary, Dear.”

“Well, that’s not fair. I’m the one in pain. Why am I being punished?”

Ella’s face flashed in a wave of emotions, from surprise and hurt to frustration and annoyance. “So you are in pain?”

 _That was the wrong thing to say. Nice going McLeod_. “No…I mean not really. I can feel it, but it’s nothing I haven’t felt before.” Erin tried to backtrack, but knew she’d failed when Ella’s face-hardened.

“And that’s why we’re taking separate showers. Go love on Maxwell and I’ll be out in a minute.” Ella pulled the curtain shut, ending the conversation. Erin just groaned and headed towards the door. “And start icing! 20, 20, 20. 20 on, 20 off and 20 on,” Ella instructed.

“I know, I know.” Erin rolled her eyes, threw on some clothes and headed towards the kitchen. _The rest of the night is going to be painful in more ways than one._


	6. Humility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please excuse the errors. I could only read through it so many times.

Ella took a cold shower and was out in five minutes flat. Despite her concern for Erin’s well-being and tough love, the fact still remained that Ella missed Erin and this wasn’t just going to be torture for Erin. She threw on some tights and one of Erin’s hoodies and stepped into the living room. Ella froze and couldn’t help but smile seeing Erin sitting on the sofa, one hand mindlessly rubbing Max’s belly and the other with the remote flipping through the channels. _God, I’ve missed her. I’m so glad she’s home._

Ella really did feel terrible for hitting her, even if it was on accident, and was genuinely concerned about her ribs, but she just couldn’t resist. Leaned over the arm of the couch, Ella caught Erin by surprise as she turned her face and wrapped her lips around hers. Ella could feel Erin smiling into the kiss and rocked back on her heals to release her, but Erin wasn’t finished. She wrapped a hand around the back of Ella’s neck and her other arm around her waste, using her body weight to pull Ella over the arm of the couch as she laid back.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the sounds that followed we evidence enough that it wasn’t. Between Ella’s elbow driving into Erin’s side, forcing a groan to rumbled in Erin’s throat and Maxwell yelping as her fought to scurry off the couch, out of the way, Ella’s eyes flew open in panic. No sooner had they made contact with the couch, Ella sprung back onto her feet. “Erin! Enough. See, I’m just going to hurt you again.”

Erin tried to avoid Ella’s eyes, knowing she’d see the pain in her eyes, “Me? You’re the one who started it.”

With the pain subsiding Erin look up at Ella, causing her to shifting under her stare. Ella decided to play coy, “Whatever do you mean? I simply gave you a peck.”

Erin’s brow shot up. “A peck! Don’t give me that. Ten minutes ago you were giving me the cold shoulder, going on about my health. Then, the first thing you do when you step out here is attack me.”

“Oh please, stop playing the victim. I’d hardly equate a kiss on the lips to an attack.” Ella rolled her eyes, as she turned toward the kitchen. “Maybe all that time in Canada made you soft again,” she said to herself, not thinking Erin would hear. Had Ella not turned her back she would have seen Erin’s jaw drop and then set into a mischievous grin.

 _Soft!_ Erin sprung off the couch, ignoring the shot of pain through her side at the stretch. She reached Ella just as she was opening the fridge door. “Excuse me?” Erin growled in her ear as she pushed the door shut and pressed her body into Ella’s, effectively pinning her up against the fridge. More than pleased with herself, hearing the hitch in Ella’s breath.

Ella closed her eyes and consciously focused on her breath in an attempt to ignore Erin’s lips ghosting up and down the side of her bare neck. _Ugh, my big mouth. Erin you’re killing me!_ Ella gritted her teeth and tried to force out a response, but couldn’t come up with anything.

Erin noticed Ella’s struggle and wasn’t about to let up. She wrap her hands low around her hips, slipping her fingers under her hoodies to lightly graze her fingernails over Ella’s lower stomach, just above her waistband. _There’s no way she’s getting out of this._ Bring her lips up to Ella’s ear to spoke, “I must have misheard you, because I know you did not just call me soft.”

Ella could feel Erin’s hot breath on her neck and lips moving against her ear. With her hands pressed up against the fridge, Ella groaned and balled them into fists, “You’re right I didn’t call you soft.” Erin’s grin was short-lived as Ella continued, “I said, ‘you got soft again.’”

Erin pulled pack, flexed her fingers into Ella’s hips and spun her around, once again pinning her against the fridge with her body. “Again? What’s that supposed to mean?”

It took Ella a few moments to register Erin’s words, because she couldn’t steal her eyes away from the movement of Erin’s lips, which caused her to unconsciously lick her own in response. It was intoxicating being this close to Erin and she groaned once more with both desire and annoyance, because Erin’s distraction tactics were working. After swallowing audibly, Ella cleared her throat, “You heard me.” She leaned in for a kiss only to be left wanting as Erin leaned back, just out of reach.

“Are you sure you want to stick with that? Cause I’d be more than happy to prove you wrong.” Erin grinned, leaning back in just enough for their lips to touch, but not enough to satisfy.

Feeling bold, Ella pressed on, “It’s not my fault Canada has that effect on you.”

Ella was behaving uncharacteristically bold, so Erin felt the need to defended herself, “You know first hand I’m not getting soft.” Emphasizing her point by rolling her hips into Ella, eliciting a quick gasp to escape her lips. Emboldened by her response Erin continued, fired off the first thing that came to mind, “If I were in fact getting soft it would have nothing to do with Canada and everything to do with being beyond swinging range of you.”

Ella’s eyes snapped up to Erin’s, all the warmth and passion vanishing from her eyes in a flash. _Too soon, damn._ Her eyes revealing to Erin the depths of her guilt and pain from her comment and she instantly felt bad. _Nice going McLeod._ Erin franticly tried to backpedal, “No, no, no…that came out wrong. I didn’t mean—“ but it was too late.

Ella pushed against Erin’s chest, giving her enough room to slip past her and walk out of the kitchen. “You need to be icing,” Ella spoke barely above a whisper. Had the apartment not been deafeningly silent, Erin wouldn’t have been able to hear her.

Erin knocked her head against the fridge and rubbed the pads of her fingers over her now closed eyes. She could hear the jingling of Maxwell’s collar along with the sliding door to the porch open and close. _Great my first night back and I’ve already upset her. Sometimes sarcasm can be such a curse._ Letting out a heavy breath Erin pulled herself together and opened the freezer to put together an icepack, whilst she tried to think of a way to apologize to Ella.

Taking a seat in the nearest chair on the porch, Ella opened her arms to an eager Max, who jumped onto her lap. Besides Erin, Max was the best at calming her down and getting her to relax. Max snuggled into Ella, who was content to hold him close and stroke his fir. _I have no reason to be upset, she’s right after all. I did hit her._ As if Max could hear the gears turning in her head he looked up to Ella, panting happily and wagged his tail. Ella smiled down at him, “Hey bud, you know I would never intentionally hurt her.”

Erin finished fixing the icepack to her side and thought she might as well get a jump on her laundry. But when she turned toward the front door to retrieve her suitcase she heard Ella talking to someone and stepped gingerly towards the sliding door, which Ella hadn’t closed all the way. She knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but couldn’t help it she wanted to hear what Ella had to say.

“I just get so frustrated when she does that. She brushes it off like it’s no big deal and assures me she’s all right, then throws it back in my face later.”

 _I was joking Ella._ Erin was leaning against the doorframe listened intently.

“I know I know she was joking, but it still hurts my feelings. How can she really have forgiven me when she uses it against me later.”

Erin’s brow furrowed, _that’s not what I was doing._ _Wait, whom is she talking too?_ She couldn’t take it anymore, peered around the corner to satisfy her curiosity. _She’s talking to Maxwell._ Ella melted her heart; _awe, that’s so cute._

Max barked at Ella, as if in response. “See you understand. I’m glad you’re on my side,” Ella said; bring him up to her face for kisses.

Erin pulled the door open and stepped onto the porch. “Well that’s not fair. He hasn’t even heard my side yet.” Erin’s voice startled Ella and her eyes went wide seeing Erin approaching and quickly casting her eyes back down to Max.

Erin sighed and crouched down next to Ella. Tucking a hand under Ella’s chin, Erin brought her face up to meet her own. “Ella, I’m sorry. I never meant for my sarcasm to be hurtful. It’s just my way of making light of a situation that otherwise makes me uncomfortable.”

Ella grimaced a little, “You were listening?”

“Yes, I know I shouldn’t have been, but I can’t say I’m sorry I did.” Erin reached up to pull Maxwell off Ella’s lap. Maxwell’s chest rumbled a little in discontent. “Really, Maxwell? I thought you were my dog.”

Ella couldn’t help but grin at Max’s protectiveness. “Our dog,” Ella corrected.

Erin set Maxwell down and moved around to kneel between Ella’s legs. “Yes, our dog. What’s mine is yours Baby.” Taking Ella’s hands in her own Erin stroked her knuckles with her thumbs, only to be followed by her lips as she tenderly kissed the tops of Ella’s hands. Remaining focused on her hands Erin continued with what she wanted to say, “Ella, I love you. I love all of you, from the cute way you awkwardly stammer when you get flustered, to your compassion for others, and the fervent manner in which you live your life by faith.”

Erin looked up to see that Ella now had tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. “Babe, don’t cry.” Erin tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but Ella just closed them and leaned her cheek into Erin’s palm. Erin’s heart ached in her chest. _I love you Ella. I wish I could make you see how much._

Ella always had a way of reading Erin’s mind and she gently nodded her head against her hand, opening her eyes to try smiling. “I shouldn’t have walked away. It’s just…sometimes when you joke like that it makes me feel like you haven’t really forgiven me and it makes me question if you every really do forgive me, which is unnerving and hurtful.”

Erin nodded, “I get it and I’m sorry. I’ve never thought of it that way before. I really was just bantering with you a little bit and very much caught up in the heat of the moment.” Erin wagged her eyebrows a little trying to get Ella to smile. _There it is._

Ella couldn’t help the blush that brightened her cheeks as she smiled, remembering their moment in the kitchen and how bothered Erin had managed to get her in a matter of seconds. _She has no idea what she does to me._ “I know you don’t say it to hurt my feelings, but still that’s how it comes across sometimes and I end up feel even worse than I already do.”

“Now that I’m aware of it, I’ll make my best effort not to bring things up from the past like that. Okay?” Ella just looking into Erin’s eyes and waited, knowing she wasn’t finished. “But, if I do bring something up and it bothers you, tell me. Okay? I can’t fix anything unless you tell me there’s something wrong.” Ella just looked down at her lap and nodded once more. “Would you look at me please?”

Ella complied, “Sorry, you’re right. This is all just…this is new for me Erin and I’m trying, but it’s difficult. I’m not used to sharing with someone. Sure, I’ve had friends to talk with in the past, but this is different. With you…it’s just…do you know what I mean?”

“Of course, Ella. I know this is your first significant relationship, plus we’re living together, which changes your life in ways you’ve never even considered. I get it; this is an adjustment for me too. With that said, the most important thing is for you to talk to me. Tell me when things bother you or when you’re struggling to adjust and I promise to do the same. We are in this together and our happiness as a couple is dependent on our happiness as individuals. In order for this to work we must communicate. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ella smirked, “and this is why you’re the feelings person.”

Ella chuckled, “Well I have been around longer than you. You’ll be this wise in a couple years, maybe.” That earned Erin a playful smack on the chest. 

Ella rolled her eyes, “Please you’re not that much older than me. Stop acting like you’re ancient.” 

“Ella I’m thre—“ 

“3 years, 1 month and 8 days older than more or 161 weeks, which is also 1,132 days.” 

Surprise by her response, Erin crooking her brow asked, “You got any more of those or are you done?” 

“Mhmm, you’re also 27,168 hours or 1,630,080 minutes, which is equal to 97,804,800 seconds older than me.” 

Erin was thoroughly impressed and quite amused, “How did you figure that out?” 

“I calculated it,” Ella replied as if it was the most obvious answer. 

Erin’s head snapped back, “When?” 

Exhaling dramatically in mock annoyance Ella explained, “On game days.” 

Now she was thoroughly confused, “Why games days?” 

“Ugh, and you say, ‘I ask a ton of questions.’ You’re pregame routines, emphasis on the plural there, take so much longer than mine.” Ella threw up her hands, “What else am I supposed to do while I wait for you.” 

Erin narrowed her eyes at her, “I’m going to ignore the quip about my pre-game routines, Ms. Prime.” Still she wasn’t satisfied with Ella’s answer, “But why would you calculate our age difference.” 

“First of all, I’m not ashamed of my song choice, so please feel free to call me Ms. Prime anytime. Secondly, you’re always making a point about your age and how old you are. I was trying to find a different way of telling you, you aren’t old!” Ella slouched in her chair a little, sheepishly. 

“We can agree to disagree,” Erin replied and noticed Ella curl into herself a bit, “What is it?” 

“Well…and I also started doing it because of you.” 

“You just said that. The whole old thing.” 

Ella blushed a little and tried to avoid Erin’s eyes. “Not exactly…you’re always doing your heart-math thing before games and I just—“ 

“That’s not what heart-math is. It’s—“ 

“I know that. Would you let me finish?” Ella waited expectantly and Erin finally nodded, dramatically closing her mouth. 

Ella smirked, “Thank you. As I was saying, you have your version of heart-math, which I still don’t understand by the way, and I wanted to do some “heart-math” of my own.” 

Erin nodded, but still wasn’t fallowing and rolled her head as if to say, “And?...” 

Ella ducked her head again. _I can’t believe I’m admitting this._ “I wanted to know the exact difference from when your heart started beating and when mine did.” She glanced up to see the goofiest grin on Erin’s face. _That’s adorable; I’ve never seen her smile like that before._ “Even though it took us thirty and twenty-seven years to find one another, we’ll never be more than 1,132 days apart. Just like your heart-math helps center you before games, so does my version.” 

Erin was stunned so, Ella continued, “When I look back on all those times I felt alone and needed someone, you help to fill those voids. It makes me feel like I wasn’t actually ever alone, because you were always closer than I though. I know it doesn’t really make since, but it brings me comfort…” Ella trailed off waiting for Erin to say something. But, Erin just kept smiling up at her with the new and rather goofy grin. _Are those tears in her eyes?_ ”Erin?...” Erin’s silence caused her to fidget, “I shouldn’t have mentioned it, it’s stupid. Just forget I said anything.“ 

Hearing Ella doubt her confession pushed Erin into action once more. She reached up with both her hands and pulled Ella’s face to hers as she leaned into her, as best she could, from her kneeling position and brought their lips together. Erin locked lips with Ella and held her captive, conveying as much comfort, passion and love she could with her lips. The burning in their lungs for air forced both women to pull back, but not far. 

Erin brought her forehead into lean against Ella’s, both content in the moment with their eyes closed. Ella broke the silence first, “What was that for?” 

Erin nudging her face with her nose to get Ella to look into her eyes. Ella gulped feeling raw and exposed, as Erin seemed to be peering into her very soul through her eyes. “That was for trusting me to open up your heart and mind. That was for sharing something so beautiful, my heart was seizing in my chest. That was amazing Ella, thank you.” 

Relief eased Ella’s expression as Erin leaned back in to kiss her once more, just as deep and slowly as before. “Ella, I love you.” 

“And I love you, Erin.” Once again a growling stomach interrupted their beautiful moment, but this time it was Ella’s. Both women could feel the other’s lips curving into a smile. 

Erin pulled back first, “Hungry?” 

“Ha, ha…but yes, I’m starving!” 

Erin pecked her lips, “Alright I’ll go grab the takeout menus. What do you feel like?” Ella just grinned back at her and pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth. “What?” 

“Did you not check the fridge when you were in the kitchen?” 

“Why would I bother? I’ve been gone for almost a weak.” 

 _Good, I didn’t miss her reaction._ “Hmm, I could have sworn I saw Max riffling though their earlier eating something.” Erin’s face filled with excitement or maybe it was pride, she couldn’t quite tell and decided it was a bit of both. 

“Did you go to grocery shopping?” 

Ella faked naiveté, “I don’t know, maybe you should go check.” 

Erin pecked Ella on the lips and dashed through the house back to the kitchen. Ella knowingly sauntered in behind her, closing the door and leaned against the counter, phone in hand to capture this sure to be epic reaction, and Erin didn’t disappointed. 

Erin swung open the fridge door and her jaw might as well have hit the floor. Frozen in shock for a moment her eyes danced over the contents of the fridge as she tried to take it all in. Ella’s giggles pulled her from her haze. She spun around, only needing to long strides across the kitchen to lift Ella in her arms. Ella just laughed, dropping her phone on the counter as Erin spun her around. “You are so good to me. Thank you so much!” Erin peppered her face with kisses. 

Ella grin grew from ear-to-ear. _Totally worth it._ “Mmm,” Ella squeezed Erin even tighter as she set her back down. “You like?” 

Erin leaned her forehead against Ella’s, “Love Baby, love.”

Ella tilted her head to the side and gently kissed Erin’s lips, slowly molding them together as only lovers know how. She unwrap her arms from around Erin’s shoulders, holding the sides of her neck for a moment, before sliding them down to rest gently upon her chest. Ella giggled at the feeling of Erin’s fingers sliding under her shirt and up her back. Erin responded with fervor, possessively slipping her tongue into her mouth, taking charge of the kiss. Though she was proud of the moan that escaped Ella’s lips, she still couldn’t help the small one that left her own. _I’ll never get tired of hearing the noises you make._  

Ella’s mind was swimming and soon she was afraid her legs weren’t going to be able to support her much longer. “Mmm, Baby stop.” Ella somehow managed to choke out between kisses. She really didn’t want to stop and Erin knew it, cause neither of them was slowing down. So Ella tried again, “Babe, please, food.” 

The mention of sustenance reminded Erin of what got them to this moment in the first place. Groaning, Erin gave Ella the deepest kiss yet, as she raked her nails down her back, feel Ella’s body arch further into her own Erin pulled back just enough to see Ella’s head tilt back, eyes open wide and mouth gapping open as a gasp was ripped from her throat. _I don’t care why, because I love that her back is so sensitive._ Erin’s eyes darkened when Ella was able to bring her eyes back to her own. Both of them could see the passion the other’s eyes possessed as they fought to catch their breath. They stood there holding one another for a moment taking in the sound of the other’s labored breathing and racing hearts. 

“Wow,” Ella finally choked out. “I need to go grocery shopping more often. Forget clothes, the way to your heart is through your stomach.” 

“Hey now, I care just as much about what goes on my body as what goes in it.” Erin pecked her slips repeatedly then released her arms from around Ella’s waste and went back to the fridge. 

Ella nodded, “noted.” She leaned back against the counter and picked back up her phone. “Oops…” _This is going to be good._  

Erin turned back around, “What?” 

Ella laughed, “You came at me so fast I forgot to stop recording.” 

Erin’s eyes went wide, “No way. Are you telling me you recorded all of that?” 

Ella only nodded with a smirk. 

“Oh no, you’re delegating that!” Erin tried to reach for the phone but Ella dodged her grasp. 

“You wish McLeod. Please, you can’t tell me your camera shy. Diva, everyone knows you love the limelight.” 

“Diva?” _That’s a new one._

“Mhmm, you may not admit it, but you are in fact a diva sometimes slash most of the time.” 

Erin gasped, placing her hand upon her chest, “Muah, no! I’ve never been accused of something so heinous in my life.”

Ella rolled her eyes, “Oh please, you Canadian’s are all the same.” 

“Hey, leave Canada out of this.” 

“You’re right I can’t judge all Canadians, but I can say it’s a commonality between all the Canadian’s I do know,” she argued. 

“Hmm, fine.” Erin did her best diva hair whip as she turned back to the fridge. She decided to drop it, besides she was starving. “So, what do you want for dinner?” 

Ella could hear the excitement back in Erin’s voice, which only made her smile once more. “I don’t know. What are you making?”

“Surely, you bought all this stuff with something particular in mind,” but when Erin looked up from the fridge Ella’s face said it all. “Really? You got nothing for me.” 

“Don’t look at me like that. I did all the legwork. Besides, you’re the one who thinks’ they’re Chef Ramsay-Houdini in the kitchen,” Ella reached over and playfully slapped Erin’s ass. Pleasingly, rewarded by Erin’s squeak of surprise. “Time to prove it hot stuff.” 

Erin laughed, “Ella this is ridiculous. Even if we eat every meal at home for a weak I don’t think we’ll be able to get through all this produce before it goes bad.” Erin continued to rummage through the refrigerator bins. “We’re going to have people over or something.” 

Ella exhaled dramatically, “Well, I know that’ll be hard for you. Having to show off your self-proclaimed ‘amazing’ skills in the kitchen, but somehow I think you’ll manage.” 

Erin straightened up at Ella’s mockery and turned to face her. “Hey, if you got the skills it does no good to keep them to yourself.” 

Laughing, Ella sidestepped the counter to wrap her arms around Erin’s neck, stretching on her tiptoes and pulling herself up as best she could almost brought her eyelevel with Erin. “And that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you,” sealing her statement with a slow, tender kiss. 

“Mmm, why’s that? Is it my awesome skills or my compassionate giving nature?” Erin smirked. 

Ella laughed, releasing her hold on Erin and swatting at her chest. “Neither, it’s your humility.”


	7. Hidden Treasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Erin finished cooking up an impressive meal, by anyone’s standards. Ella had no idea what exactly was in it, but she didn’t care, it tasted amazing. After they had devoured more than half of their food, Ella was the first to come up for air. “So you never answered my question earlier.”

Erin looked up from her plate and smirked, “Which one?” 

Ella just rolled her eyes before smiling once more, “My gift?...”

Erin laughed in response and went back to cutting up her food. 

“Mhmm, I’m sure if I looked in your bag I would find something in there for me.” 

Erin’s eyes shifted towards the hall for a split second. _Shoot, I forgot to unpack._ Hoping Ella hadn’t seen her hesitation she cleared her throat,“I never said I got you anything.” 

Erin’s shifting eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed and so Ella decided to press her luck, “Alright then.” Ella slowly rose from the table, not taking her eyes off Erin, “You won’t mind if I go take a look.” 

_Crap! I’m screwed if she looks in my bag._

Seeing the panic flash across Erin’s eyes only egged Ella on. Laughing, she took off down the hall towards Erin’s bag. The scraping of the chair rips Erin from her thoughts and allowed her keeper instincts to take over. Erin sprung from her seat and had her arms around Ella’s waist in a matter of seconds.

Ella squealed as Erin lifted her up and brought her back to the table. “Erin, put me down!” Erin didn’t comply until Ella was back at her seat. 

 _Good thing I actually did buy her something._ “Nice try little one, but not yet.” 

Knowing full well she was pouting, Ella jutted out her bottom lip as she sat and even crossed her arms over her chest for added effect. 

“As cute as you are,” Ella pecked her pouting lips, “No.” 

Ella dropped her arms, “Fine. I’ll be patient, but I’m getting it before bed.” 

Ella joined her back at the table, “Are you now?” 

“Yep, I’ve decided.” 

Laughing Erin agreed, “Alright, after you’re done eating I’ll give it to you.” _Man am I whipped._

Ella smiled, “Promise?” 

“Of course,” Erin responded as if there was no reason to doubt her. 

Pleased with Erin giving her word, Ella shoveled the last of her dinner into her mouth and gulped the rest of her water to wash it down.

Erin would have been annoyed if she weren’t so impressed. “Someone is eager.”

Setting down her glass Ella exclaimed, “Done! Gift time.” 

“Seriously, I haven’t even finished yet.” 

“That’s your problem. You said, ‘after I was done eating’ not WE.” 

Erin just set her mouth in a line; annoyed with herself that Ella was right. “Alright, alright, I’ll go get it. Just go sit on the couch.” 

Ella clapped, hopped up off her chair and headed towards the living room.

Erin just shook her head at her antics and went to retrieve her gift. Taking her bag into the laundry room, Erin peaked down the hall once more to ensure Ella had in fact stayed in the living room. She unzipped her bag and retrieved the box resting atop her clothes, before re-zipping her bag. 

Erin returned and sat on the coffee table in front of Ella on the couch, “I was planning on giving this to you later, but it seems I didn’t properly plan ahead for your impatience.” 

Ella was unfazed by her sass, “Whatever, you love me.” 

Leaning forward she gave Ella a gentle peck on the lip, “You know it.” Erin didn’t pull back far and her expression shifted, though less cheerful it was still full of love. 

This settled Ella a bit, “Babe what is it?”

Erin set the gift in her lap and reached up with both hands to cradle Ella’s face, pulling her forward to meet her lips once more. It was an agonizingly slow kiss, meant to further calm Ella and convey to her Erin’s respect, trust and love for her. Satisfied that Ella was now more on Erin’s level she released her hold and smiled warmly at her, waiting for Ella to open her eyes. Once she did, Erin could see the same warmth and love being mirrored back to her through Ella’s eyes.

“Better.” Erin finally spoke. “Ella, I know you are very proud American, but you’re still an honorary Canadian and as such, should be equally represented.” Erin grinned and handed Ella the package.

 _What does that mean?_ Ella gladly took the package and began to painstakingly sever each piece of tape from the paper, so it wouldn’t rip.

 _Ugh, I forgot about this. I shouldn’t have let her wrap it._ “Ella you’re killing me. Open the gift!”

“But you wrapped it so well, I don’t want to ruin the it.” 

“It’s wrapping paper, by definition that’s what it’s meant for. Besides, what difference does it make, you’re not going to keep it anyways.” 

“You don’t know that and you did such a good job, I’m just appreciating the effort you put in.” 

 _Sometimes you are so exhausting._ “Ella, I didn’t even wrap it my mom did.” 

 _Your mom?_ “Why did she have this?” Ella asked, pointed to the still closed box in her hands. 

“Because, I had it sent to my parent’s house.” 

“But why? Wait, did you order this?” 

“Ya, now stop asking and just open it.” 

“But why would you order me something from Canada when you were just in Canada?” 

 _This is ridiculous! Who knew giving her a gift would be so hard._ “Enough, either you open it or I’m taking it back.” 

Ella loved to tease, “Geese testy, now who’s the eager one?” 

Erin clenched her jaw and reached for the package, but Ella had been anticipating it and dodged her easily. “Just kidding. I’m opening it.” Deciding she’d tortured Erin enough, Ella ripped though the paper and popped the lid off the box. The lid fell to the floor as Ella gasped and reflexively covered her mouth with both hands. 

Erin’s smile faded a bit when she saw the tears welling up in Ella’s eyes. “Baby?” 

She couldn’t speak and just shook her head, closing her eyes as she fought to hold back her tears. 

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._ Erin took the gift off Ella’s lap and moved to sit next to her on the couch. “Hey, hey. It’s okay Ella. It was meant to make you smile not cry.” Erin consoled her as she pulled Ella over to sit across her lap. Wrapping her arms around her back, Ella rubbed soothing circles as she pulled her into her chest and leaned back against the couch. 

Ella’s tears soon dried, finding comfort in Erin’s embrace, nuzzling closer to her and burring her face in the crook of Erin’s neck. “You alright? I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“You didn’t. I just wasn’t prepared for that.”

Shifting to look into Ella’s eyes Erin apologized. “I’m sorry Baby, I didn’t think to prepare you.” 

“No, you’re fine. I just…I never considered you’d do something like that for me.” 

Erin kissed Ella’s temple before reaching over to pick up the jersey from the box, putting it in Ella’s hands. Ella’s eyes scanned over her name, “Masar”, and then ran her fingers over the 3 and 0 pressed onto the fabric. Erin just waited patiently, allowing Ella time to process and admire her father’s number on the back of the Canadian jersey. 

“Like I said, you may be American but you’re an honorary Canadian and now it’s official.”

A huge smile broke across Ella’s face when she looked up at Erin, “Thank you. You know what my father’s number means to me.” 

Sweetly kissing Ella’s lips Erin replied, “I know, but it’s not just his number anymore it’s yours.” 

Ella nodded. 

Still not quite sure how she was feeling, Erin sheepishly asked, “So, does this mean you like it?” 

“Love Baby, love.” Sealed with a kiss, Ella rested her head back against Erin’s chest, enjoying listening to the steady rhythm of her beating heart. 

Erin held her in her arms, waiting for the inevitable. It didn’t take long for Ella to fall asleep; it had been such a physically and emotionally exhausting day for her. Erin couldn’t blame her she was exhausted herself. Securing her arm behind Ella’s back and slipping the other under her legs, she cradled Ella in her arms, rose from the couch and carried her to their room. It wasn’t until Erin leaned over the bed to set Ella down that she stirred in her arms.

Acting reflexively, Ella gripped onto Erin’s shirt not to let her do. 

 _You’re too cute._ “I’m not going anywhere. Go back to sleep, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Ella released her hold on Erin’s shirt, “Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere, I’m just going to take a quick shower and get ready for bed.” Erin still hadn’t showered since her plane ride and her welcome home greeting form Ella. There was no way she was going to sleep without showering. Ella seemed content enough and rolled over on her side, reaching out to pull Erin’s pillow into her chest. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Erin walked backwards towards the door to make sure Ella stayed in bed, before closing the bedroom door. 

Erin quickly cleaned up their plates and the kitchen, before heading towards the laundry room to retrieved her bag. Digging through the bag she easily found what had caused her to be so panicked before when Ella ran towards her bag. Taking out a pair of her Vans, Erin reached inside for the small box hidden inside. Feeling the velvety texture against her fingers caused her to release the breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. Cracking open the box, she couldn’t help but smile at the ring she hoped to place upon her future wife’s finger. 


	8. Ridiculousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's happy to be home, but can't help being jealous sometimes no matter how ridiculous it is.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!....BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  

Erin groaned at the wretched sound coming from her phone. Squinting with one eye open she reached out and turned off the alarm. _I hate that sound so much._  

True to form, Ella hadn’t even budged; she slept like the dead when Erin was home and it made her smile, because it was the only time Ella truly let down all her defenses. 

Erin grinned at the weight upon her chest. _Mmmm, I’ve missed this._ After taking a moment to bask in the warm Ella’s body was emitting and the rhythmic puffs of warm air against her neck Erin knew she had to wake Ella up. She wrapped her arms around Ella’s back, gave her a light squeeze then soothingly rubbed her hands up and down her back. “Ella, Babe it’s time to get up.” 

Ella still didn’t budged.

 _She really must have not slept well while I was gone. That doesn’t bode well for the off-season…now’s not the time._ Erin ran her fingers through Ella’s hair and tried again to wake her, “Ella…Ella we have to get up.” 

Unbeknownst to Erin, Ella was fighting to stay asleep. For her this dream was just too good and she didn’t want to let it go. In her mind, Erin still hadn’t returned and the feeling of lay on her chest, hearing her heart beat in time with her own, was just too comforting to let go off.

To anyone else Ella’s lack of response would be found annoying, but Erin loved it, because it further showed her how much Ella trusted and ultimately loved her. Erin knew how hard it was for Ella to drop her defenses, physically. It warmed her heart to know Ella trusted her completely, not only with her heart, but also with her body, a fact that Erin would always cherish and never abuse. 

This gave Erin an idea. Securing her arms around Ella’s back she held her in her arms and rolled over to lay Ella on her back. Erin groaned a little at the stiffness in her side, but tried to ignore it for the time being. Now resting above her with her arms trapped beneath Ella, Erin smiled down at her and admired her delicate features as she slept. 

Ella stirred a little, but still didn’t wake. 

Erin smiled at how content she looked. Leaning down Erin gently kissed her cheek pulling back only to see if her eyes had opened. Please to see that they hadn’t Erin leaned in once more, this time moving to her neck. Gently and slowly, Erin left long openmouthed kisses on Ella’s neck, savoring her scent and the taste of her skin. This happened to be one of Erin’s favorite ways to wake Ella up and many mornings it was the reason Erin awoke before her alarm, so she could have the pleasure of waking Ella. 

Ella’s head twitched to the side slightly. _Mmmm, I don’t want to wake up, not without Erin._

Feeling Ella shift beneath her, Erin tilting her head up to whispered in her ear, “Baby, you need to wake up.” Erin saw Ella’s brow scrunch slightly. She smiled at Ella’s efforts to stay asleep and went back to kissing her neck, this time with a little more fervor. 

 _Erin?..._ Ella thought she must still be dreaming until she distinctly felt teeth grazing her skin. 

Erin gently pulled at a bit of skin she had trapped between her teeth. 

“Mmmm, you’re home.” Ella still didn’t open her eyes, but knew her imagination could never compare to how amazing Erin actually made her feel and this was too good to be a dream. 

Releasing her hold Erin tilted her head up to look at Ella’s face, “Of course Baby. Where else should I be?” Not waiting for a response Erin kissed Ella’s jaw, working her way back down to her neck. 

Ella smiled and wrapped her arms around Erin’s back, squeezing her tight to her chest. 

Erin groaned at the pain that shot though her side when Ella squeezed her, but quickly dragged it into a moan, not wanting to draw Ella’s attention to it. 

“Nowhere, I want you here.” 

Erin stopped kissing her to look up and this time was pleased to see Ella’s warm eyes looking back at her. “Good morning.” 

“It is.” Ella reached up to peck her lips. “But I can think of a few ways it can get better.” Ella couldn’t help the blush that flushed her cheeks at her forwardness. 

Erin smiled at her embarrassment until she looked over at the clock, then dropped her head to thump against Ella’s chest and groaned, “Ella, we don’t have time.” 

Ella chuckled at Erin’s childlike tantrum and looked over at the clock for herself, “Erin we have thirty minutes. That’s more than enough time.” 

Erin’s head popped up at that comment, “Excuse me?” 

Ella laughed at Erin’s disgruntled expression, “Erin, we can be quick.” 

Raising a challenging eyebrow Erin retorted, “When have I ever been quick?” 

“Well…never really…” 

Her expression turned smug, “Exactly.” 

Ella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked down at Erin’s lips, dying to feel them against hers again. 

Unable to control herself Erin licked her lips and leaned back in with passion to kiss Ella. 

Ella wasn’t about to complain. She quickly tiled to head to the side and opened her mouth to Erin’s searching tongue. Things became heated rather quickly as Ella slid her hand up Erin’s back to thread her fingers through her hair, messaging her scalp in time with the movement of their lips. Erin moaned into Ella’s mouth and rocked forward on her arms, further rubbing their bodies together. The motion spurred Ella on as she brought her other hand up to rub the side of Erin’s neck. The two were quickly loosing track of time. 

Maxwell knew the morning routine and was growing impatient that he hadn’t gotten to go outside yet or been given a treat. With patience that rivaled that of his Mama, Maxwell came running into the bedroom, jumped up on the bed and joined in the kisses, licking at bother Erin and Ella’s face. 

“Ugh, Maxwell!” Erin voiced, the disappointment evident. 

Ella on the other hand just laughed and turned her attention to Max, “Hey Buddy! You want some lovin’ too?” Ella rolled out from underneath Erin and pulled Max into her arms, kissing his head and scratching his belly. 

As much as Erin loved Maxwell, she was still a little jealous, this wasn’t the first time Maxwell had stolen Ella’s attention and affections away from her. “Hey, what just happened?” 

Ella interrupted the praises she was giving Max to respond, “What do you mean?” 

“One second you’re kissing me and now you’re kissing Maxwell.” 

Ella looked up at Erin with a smile, “Hey, you’re the one who said we didn’t have enough time.” 

Erin sat up and pulled Maxwell from Ella’s arms, only to be met with protest. 

“Hey!” 

Erin got up and walked towards the door. “If I don’t get kisses than neither does Maxwell.” 

Ella laughed and hopped out of bed quickly following Erin to the back door, “Erin is that jealousy I detect in your voice?” 

“No.” Erin opened the screen door to set Maxwell outside to take came of his business. 

“Oh my gosh, you totally are!” 

Erin remained facing the door and watched Maxwell sniff around the yard. She knew she was being absurd; he was her dog after all. 

Ella found Erin’s ridiculousness to be adorable. “Babe…” She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and buried her face in-between her shoulder blades. Erin tensed for a moment at the action, but trying to hide the pain Ella was causing in her side. Ella noticed, but thought she just startled her. “I promise Max will never be able to replace you.” Ella emphasized her point by rising up on her tiptoes and kissed the base of Erin’s neck. 

Erin could hear Ella trying to hide the amusement in her voice. Rolling her eyes Erin turned around in Ella’s arms and pouted, almost comically. 

Ella let loose her laughter at her expression and Erin could no longer keep up the façade and joined her. Loosing her arms Ella brought her hands around to rest at Erin’s sides. Ella pecking her on the lips and shook her head, “You’re ridiculous.” 

Nodding in agreement, Erin just smiled wide. 

“Alright enough of your craziness we have to get to practice.” Not remembering the events of last night, Ella flexed her hands and briefly squeezed Erin’s sides, effectively pressing on her ribs, right where she had hit Erin the day before. 

Erin sucked in a quick breath between her teeth. Seeing Ella’s expression scrunch with confusion and censer Erin quickly tried to recover by coughing into her hand. The couching only made it worse as her abdominal muscles contracted and pulled at her side. Erin tried to hide her pain behind a smile, but Ella wasn’t buying it. 

 _Is she getting sick from her flight? She seemed fine last ni--_ Then it hit her, “Oh my gosh, Erin!” Ella didn’t wait to hear Erin’s excuses. She pulled up that side of her shirt and gasped at the sight. 

Erin looked down with her and was somewhat surprised herself, “It didn’t look that bad last night.” 

“Last night?” 

Erin looked up sheepishly, “Well, after you went to bed I stayed up for a bit and iced it. I thought it would help, but apparently not.” 

Ella’s face was covered in concern and guilt. “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“How would that have helped?” 

“Erin, we should have taken you to the hospital. You could be internally bleeding or something!” 

Erin smiled, touched by Ella’s concern and slightly amused at how she was overreacting. “Babe, I’m fine it’s just a browse.” 

With her voice now strained in concern, Ella was quick to counter, “You don’t know that!” 

Erin placed her hand on the back of Ella’s neck and pulled her close, intent on kissing away Ella’s concern. It worked for a moment, until Ella was able to collect her thoughts. Pushing away, Ella attempted to scold her. “Erin, stop it. We--“ 

Erin moved forward with her and cut her protest off with her lips. For a few moments more Erin got her way, always able to distract Ella from her thoughts. That is until Maxwell made his presence known. 

Jumping up and down, Maxwell barked on the other side of the sliding door eager for some more attention. 

Ella pushed away once more. 

Erin rolled her eyes and look down at Maxwell; who was smiling, completely unaware he had just ruined the mood yet again. “Seriously, Maxwell you and I are going to have to talk.” 

Ella laughed, “Thank you Max.” 

Erin turned to look at her, “Why are you thanking him?” 

“Because he agrees with me. You need to see the team trainer now!” Ella didn’t wait for Erin’s snarky remark she headed for the kitchen to turn on the coffee. “Go get your stuff. We need to leave in twenty minutes. I’ll make us some burritos real quick. You can have your coffee once you’re ready.” 

“Whatever you say, Ella.” 

Shouting from the kitchen, Ella reached around the corner and chucked the bag of dog treats across the room. “I head that.” 

Erin caught the bad with one hand and laughed, “Heard what?” 

Ella rolled her eyes and went to back to making their breakfast. 

Erin let Maxwell back inside and gave him a treat as she picked him up. “Alright little man, we need to talk...” 

That was the last thing Ella heard as Erin carried Max into the bedroom with her. Ella smiled and laughed to herself. _She really is ridiculous, but I wouldn’t want her any other way._


	9. High Velocity Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little liberty in this chapter with the date of the first Houston vs. Chicago match, changing it from a Sunday to a midweek match. 
> 
> Sorry it has been so long. It wasn't my intention to leave you all hanging. Life has been crazy the past couple of months.

 “Theron!” Ella yelled down the hall. 

Stopping dead is his tracks, Theron turned around, already knowing the face that went along with the voice. “Good morning, Ella. What can I do for you? Are your abdominals bothering you again? Do you need taped?” 

Ella waved him off, “No, I’m fine.” Looking back over her shoulder, Ella made sure Erin hadn’t fallowed her. “I’m actually here to talk to you about Erin.” 

“Erin? What about? I watched the Canada match. I didn’t see her get hurt, but I did notice her thumb was taped. Has her old injury flaring up again?” 

Dropping her gaze to the floor for a moment Ella tried to figure out how to explain the situation, without actually giving him any details. “Well…maybe, but this is different.” Clearing her throat Ella met his eye, “This actually happened last night.” 

Theron’s brow flew up, drawing his own assumptions from Ella’s words and noticeably flush face. 

Seeing his reaction and finally hearing her own words she quickly tried to recover, “No, no, not like that…I mean it’s not what you think.” Ella kept rambling, hopelessly trying to recover. “She…it was a surprise…well, I just—” 

As amusing as it was to watch Ella franticly try to recover Theron stepped in, “Ella, it’s okay. How about you skip the ‘how’ and just tell me the ‘what’.” 

Taking a deep breath Ella attempted to collect herself. “It’s her side. Well, her ribs to be precise. They’re pretty badly bruised and she winces with the slightest contact.” 

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound good. Is she going to come see me or is she wanting me to pass along a diagnosis through you?” Theron smirked at her knowingly. 

Ella laughed then got serious in a hurry. “No, she’s coming to see you any minute now.” 

“Okay, I’ll be in the training room.” Theron turn to head that way when Ella grabbed his arm to stop. 

“Theron, I came looking for you because I need your help.” 

“Alright, with what?” 

Taking another deep breath Ella finally asked what she wanted, “Once you look at her I need you to tell me the full extent of her injuries.” 

Theron was viably uncomfortable, “Ella, that’s—” 

“I know, I shouldn’t be asking, but Erin isn’t going to tell me in a feeble attempt to spare my feelings. She doesn’t want me to feel any guiltier than I already do, because it was my fault.” 

Sighing Theron came up with a reasonable solution, “How about this? You ask her yourself. Then come to me with what she says and I’ll let you know if her injuries are in fact worse than she’s letting on. Deal?” 

“I’ll take it.” 

Theron couldn’t help but smile and shake his head, seeing Ella jog off to the lock room.

* * *

Ella was sitting on the sidelines of the pitch finishing lacing up her boots when a shadow was cast over her. 

“Hey Ella, there’s been a slight change of plans.” Theron crouched down to speak so only she could hear; he didn’t want to draw the attention of the other players. 

“Is she okay?” 

Theron could see the panic in Ella’s eyes. “She’s going to be fine. But I had one of the other trainers, Danni, take her over to the hospital for an MRI, just to make sure.” 

That did nothing to calm Ella’s nerves. “What? She left? Why didn’t she come get me? I should be with her.” Ella started untying her boots in a hurry. 

With a gentle touch, meant to calm her, Theron placed his hands atop hers to get her attention. “Ella, Erin asked me to come tell you so you would know where she was not so you would follow her.” 

“What? But—“ 

“Hey, I’m just the messenger. Don’t worry she’ll be back before you all are done.” Having delivered the Keeper’s message Theron rose to his feet and headed back inside. “Have a good practice.” 

Ella’s mind was reeling. _Why wouldn’t she come tell me herself? Does she not want me there? Wait he didn’t tell me why!_ Ella whipped her head around to ask, but Theron was already gone. 

Knowing her place on the team Ella did her best to stay focused on the task at hand and keep the moral up. Erin was always such a motivator for the younger girls and Ella knew she’d have to take the inchoative to push her team today. 

Erin’s absence didn’t go unnoticed, but no one dared to ask Ella where she was. Her friends knew Ella was doing everything she could to give the team for full attention and they respected her for it. No one was about to draw attention to Erin’s absence and make it harder for Ella to stay focused. 

By the end of practice Ella’s voice was hoarse from yelling and she couldn’t sprint off the pitch fast enough. _Where is she?_ Erin hadn’t returned yet and she didn’t take that as a good sign. Not even bothering to change out of her boots, Ella grabbed her stuff from the sidelines and hurried inside. 

Ella had one target in mind, Theron. Heading straight for his office Ella almost wiped out trying to round the corner and ended up running into a recycle bin. 

Theron could hear a commotion in the hall and smirked knowing the cause of it could only be… “Hello, Ella.” Theron didn’t bother looking up from his desk. 

Ella heard her name just as she passed through the doorway of Theron’s office. 

“How did you know it was me?” 

Leaning back in his chair Theron quipped, “I think it was the sound of the ‘running of the bulls’ coming from the hallway that gave you away.” 

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Ella was not amused, “Where is Erin? You said she’d be back by now!” 

“I did and she is.” 

“What? Where?” 

Theron just laughed, “You’ve been asking that question a lot today. Might I suggest you invest in a tracker for her.” 

“Ooh, someone’s on a roll today. But really, where?” 

“Had you slowed down you would have noticed that you ran right past her.” 

It took Ella a second but she got it, “Training room?” 

Theron nodded, “She’s icing.” 

Ella barely heard him, because she was already out the door and running back down the hall. Upon entering the room her eyes immediately made contact with Erin’s who had been watching the door. 

Throwing her hands up Erin exclaimed, “There she is! I was wondering when you would figure it out.” 

Ella approached the table Erin was sitting on with intent and stood between her legs, dangling off the side. “You saw me run past. Why didn’t you yell at me?” 

Erin’s smile didn’t faltered, “That wouldn’t have been very nice.” 

Smacking her thigh with the back of her hand Ella got straight to the point. “What did the results say?” 

Erin’s joyous smile clenched into a forced grin, “Nothing.” She tried to nonchalantly push the chart further behind her as she leaned back on her hands. 

“That was pathetic.” Ella held out her hand, “Either you hand it over or…” Stepping closer to whisper in her ear Ella gave her ultimatum, “Or no sex for a week.” 

Erin’s jaw dropped, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Exactly.” Ella tried to keep a straight face but failed, too proud of being able to make Erin squirm. 

Rolling her eyes Erin handed over the folder. “It’s really not that bad. Just a bruise.” 

Ella’s eyes scanned the page, “It’s not just a bruise it’s a bone bruise! Erin, that’s not nothing.” 

“Ella it’s not unheard-of for athletes who play contact sports.” 

“Except you didn’t get injured while playing.” 

Erin tried to ease the tension, but only dug herself a deeper whole with her next comment. “Is it really necessary that you read that? I’ve already head it once today.” 

Ella glanced up at Erin. “Yes, it is necessary, because you didn’t want me there.” 

Erin sighed, “Ella of course I wanted you there. But your responsibility is to the team.” 

“Yes, but first and foremost my responsibility is to you.” 

“As much as I love hearing you say that and I do. Ella, you and I both know it would have been inappropriate for you to leave training today to come with me to the hospital.”

“Did you just hear yourself? Anytime ‘you’ and ‘hospital’ are in the same sentence I should be there.” 

Erin grinned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ella’s ear. “You’re so cute. But, Ella lets be real. I’m fine. It was no big deal. You can be there next time.” 

Ella’s eyes widened. “Next time! Are you planning on getting hurt again?” 

“Ella, I’m not ruling out the possibility that it could happen again in this lifetime, but no I’m not planning on it.” 

“Fine, you’re right.” Ella looked back at the chart and read the doctor’s dictation aloud. 

 _“The female patient came in today complaining of pain and tenderness in her left side.”_  

Ella paused to glare at Erin who met her stare with a sheepish grin. Ella continued reading. 

 _“Upon examination significant swelling of the soft tissue and a large hematoma was present over the patient’s 7 th through 10th ribs, measuring approximately six by three inches. After speaking with the patient and being informed of the incident I have concluded the injury was sustained due to direct impact with a high velocity source.”_ 

Somewhat amused after reading about the ‘incident’ Ella looked at Erin once more. “You told him you were injured by a ‘high velocity source’.” 

Erin laughed, “No that’s what her ‘concluded’. I told him the truth, I surprised my girlfriend by coming home early and she punched me.” 

Ella smacked Erin in the chest with the chart. “You told him that!” 

“Of course I wasn’t going to lie to the doctor.” Erin stopped to look up at the ceiling, as if to ponder a thought. 

“What?” 

Erin looked back down at Ella with a growing smile. “I was just trying to decide who thought it was funnier the doc or Danni.” 

Ella’s eyes went wide before she closed them tight and groaned, leaning against Erin’s chest to hid her face. “Danni was there?” 

Trying to get her laughing under control Erin responded, “She sure was. And by the way, the doc said he wished you had been there so he could and I quote ‘see the guns on the woman who did this to me.’” 

Ella thumped her head against Erin’s chest. “Erin this is humiliating,” she whined. 

“Don’t worry, Danni promised she wouldn’t say anything and as you yourself read, the doc phrase it delicately in his notes so no one will know.” 

“Ugh, thank God for small favors.” 

“Keep reading it’ll make you feel better.” 

Ella lifted her head and did just that. 

 _“The patient informed me the hematoma presented itself within the hour of the incident and increased in size overnight. However, the contusion has remained consistent in size since this morning. When asked, the patient did not complain of any trouble breathing or shortness of breath, which coincides with my findings from her MRI. Upon examination, the results reveal no broken or cracked ribs at this time.”_  

Ella paused her reading to voice her own thoughts, “Thank God! I’d never live that down.” 

She read on, “ _However, the patient has suffered a deep bone bruise. Given her line of work, as a professional goalie…”_  

Ella couldn’t help but laugh, “He called you a goalie.” 

“Seriously? I even corrected him. I’m a keeper. This isn’t hockey.” 

Ella laughed once more, “You’re right I do feel better.” 

Erin gave her a pointed look, “That’s not what I was referring too. Keep reading.” 

She picked up where she left off.

_“I doubt the most recent trauma to the patient’s ribs was the sole cause of her injury.”_

“Oh,” that gave Ella pause. 

Erin lifted her chin, “See babe. It wasn’t just you. The doc told me ‘high velocity impacts’ are usually due to car accidents or something. It would have taken a great deal of force to achieve this deep of a bone bruise from one hit. It’s most likely that I took a hit during my Canada match and you hitting me only aggravated it or deepened it.”

“So, it’s still my fault.” Ella sounded defeated. 

Erin sighed, “No you’re not listening. As per usual, I took some hits during the game. My ribs were already swollen before I ever got home. That’s why when you hit me it knocked the wind out of me and dropped to me knees.” 

“Ya, because I made it worse!” 

“Ella, I don’t know why you’re so intent on taking the blame for this. Yes, you played a part in it, but you weren’t the main cause. Okay?” 

“I still feel badly.” 

“I know, but it’s okay. I’m fine.” 

Ella looked around the room to make sure no one was walking by before she leaned in and kissed Erin’s lips. She only meant for it to be a peck, but Erin put a hand to her neck to pull Ella back in when she tried to pull back. 

After a few moments Erin remembered their surroundings and their ‘no physical displays of affection during training’ rule and released her hold on Ella. “Mmm, that was nice.” 

Ella’s eyes were still closed, savoring the kiss. 

Erin smirked at Ella’s expression, but then scrunched her brown when she saw Ella’s do the same. “What?” 

Ella opened her eyes, “Wait. This whole time I’ve been thinking this was entirely my fault. When really, you were already injured before you even got home. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Erin shrugged, “I kept telling you not to worry about it. Ella, I didn’t know I was actually hurt after the game. I’m a keeper we dive on the ground and take hits on a daily basis. I have swelling, stiffness and get bruises all the time. I didn’t think anything of it.” 

Ella huffed, “You’re hopeless you know that. Erin you can’t keep ignoring when your body is trying to tell you you’re injured. If you continue to ignore your body’s pain it will leave you vulnerable and could lead to a more serious injury.” 

“Really? You’re going to lecture me about ignoring pain.” Erin reached out gently squeezing Ella’s left hip, allowing her thumb to press into her lower abdominals. 

Ella’s face flinched with a flash of pain, before she could swat Erin’s hand away. “Stop that.” 

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought. Have you talked to Theron anymore about that?” 

Ella dropped her eyes and played with the edges of the chart in her hands. “No, it’s still the same. I’m fine.” 

“Liar!” 

Looking back up Ella rolled her eyes. “Whatever. So, what did the doctor say about playing?” 

Erin knew Ella was deflecting but she decided for the moment to let it go. With an underlining tone of sarcasm Erin instructed her to keep reading. “You’re doing such a wonderful job. Don’t stop now.” 

Ella ignored her tone, because she cared more about the doctor’s diagnosis. 

 _“Due to the swelling and noticeable pain the patient presented with I have advised both her and the trainer from her sport’s team, whom is present, that she be removed from any activity that may cause stress and impede the healing process, until the swelling subsides and the patient is able to regain full range of motion without any pain or discomfort.”_  

Ella finished reading and looked up at Erin whose face reflected her mixed emotions, the most evident of which was disappointment. 

As if Erin could read Ella’s thoughts she voiced what they were both thinking. “I know, the Chicago game is Wednesday.” 

“Do you think you’ll be able to play by then?” 

“I should probably answer that.” Theron chimed in on their conversation as he stepped into the room. 

Both Ella and Erin turned to see Theron approaching, along with Randy and Danni close behind. 

Upon seeing them Ella took a step back from the table, suddenly away of how closely she was standing between Erin’s legs. Her eyes met Danni’s and Ella could see the smirk on her face as Danni fought off laughing. 

Erin’s eye’s darted between the two women and she herself smirked at Ella’s embarrassment. _Poor thing, it’s still funny though._

Ella’s face grew flush and she looked the other way in hopes Randy wouldn’t see. _Ugh, now Randy! I might actually die._ Taking in a deep breath, she willed herself to relax before turning back to face them. Ella could feel Erin’s eyes on her and looked to her for support. As always, that’s exactly what she found looking into Erin eyes, as well as, her unwavering love. 

The two had gotten quite good at communicating without works, which proved most helpful due to the inappropriate nature of being physically affectionate to one another while at ‘work’. 

Ella’s posture became lax once more, loosing herself in Erin’s gaze. That is until Theron spoke once more effectively bursting Ella’s fragile bubble of tranquility. 

“So, Danni filled me in on the details and I just finished speaking with the doctor.” 

Ella’s eyes targeted Danni’s once more, which were met with a flash of confusion. Danni had kept her word and didn’t divulge the ‘details’ Ella feared she had. 

Theron broke the silence, “Randy and I have discussed this matter in length and both agree the season is too early to risk you sustaining a more serious injury by pushing your body past its natural limits.” 

Randy finally chimed in; “I’m giving the start to Henninger this Wednesday. But, as Captain I still want you to accompany the team to Chicago and dress out.” 

On the inside Erin was pouting a bit, but her expression showed she understood _. It’s only our first match. We face Chicago again in less than two weeks and it’ll be on our home turf. There’s no way I’m missing that match._

 _“_ Good,” Erin finally spoke. “Bianca deserves it she’s been working really hard and I know she’ll give the team everything she’s got.” 

Ella managed a small smile at Erin’s words. She knew Erin was speaking as Captain and keeping the best interests of the team in mind. Whether she was a hundred percent or not Erin would have fought through the pain and played, but they both knew she needed to be smart, her competitiveness be damned. _Just another week Erin and you’ll get your shot at them._  

“Danni, was a bit vague as to how you injured yourself…” Randy’s eyes shifted away from Erin over to Ella, along with everyone else’s. 

To say Ella looked like a dear in headlights would be an understatement. _Oh God, they all know!_

Randy couldn’t help but smirk a little, before clearing his throat. _It’s too easy. “_ Anyways, as far as anyone else is concerned your hand is the issue and that’s why you’re not starting.” 

Erin nodded, “Alright.” 

Randy matched her gesture; “Good, now both of you rest up and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned to head towards his office, but stopped in the doorway. “Oh and Ella, try to be a little gentler on Erin from now on. She’s a couple years your senior after all.” 

Ella was shocked, “I, ugh…ya.” 

Erin, along with everyone else busted out laughing, “Good one coach.” 

Randy shook his head, leaving the room and his laughter could be heard all the way down the hall. 

Ella looked to Erin for sympathy once more, “I’m never going to be able to live this down am I?” 

Although the question was solely directed towards Erin, both Theron and Danni chimed in, “No.” 

Groaning Ella dropped her head in defeat. _Just wait till the rest of the team finds out about this. Ugh, and then there’s Carm. She’s going to have a field day, for sure._


End file.
